


Discord

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe did something. He's not happy with Sunstreaker's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



The open palm of Sunstreaker's hand smacked into the back of Sideswipe's helm roughly. It was, for Sunstreaker, a gentle way of getting his brother's attention.

"You could have been slagged," Sunstreaker snapped at him.

"Knew you had me," Sideswipe said unrepentantly, squaring himself up for the inevitable fight.

Sunstreaker glared, then kept right on moving. "One day, I won't be there."

The red half of the twins wasn't sure which chilled him more: Sunstreaker not caring enough to take it out of his frame in private, or the idea of not having Sunny there for him in a fight.


End file.
